


The Flames of Rebellion: Vongola Decimo

by keimichi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Rebellion, War, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keimichi/pseuds/keimichi
Summary: In a parallel world, things went differently. Byakuran took control of the world, leaving it in a state of chaos, destruction and despair. However, one person will rise and wear the mantle of revolution… A person named Sawada Tsunayoshi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of another old work from FFN. I wrote the prologue based on a plot bunny. Eventually I convinced my old friend Kaze to be a co-author of this project and we collaborated for the first chapter. We did some parts for the second too, unfortunately it was never completed. 
> 
> I lost contact with her over the years. However I thought it would be a shame to leave this idea abandoned. 
> 
> This will mostly have short chapters (although longer than drabbles, but shorter than my usual 4-5k chapters), and I'll be updating when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Note: The premise of this story had been very very loosely inspired by Code Geass.

In a parallel world, things went differently.

April 2004. In the heart of the mafia world, a relatively unknown Famiglia emerged from the darkness and quickly rose to power. The speed of their growth took the mafia world by storm. No one had expected such a small and unknown family to become so influential in such a short span; even in the entirety of the Mafia history there was perhaps only one precedent. However, what shocked the mafia was something else: at the head of the rising family was a teenage boy barely old enough to lead. His name soon became a legend in the Mafia World.

Byakuran of the Gesso Family.

Owner of the sky Mare ring.

Many were scandalized by the Cervello's decision to entrust such sacred items to a teenage boy.

The powers of the Mare rings were spoken in harsh whispers.

Because the Mare rings were part of the Tri-Ni-Set.

The Tri-Ni-Set: the three sets of seven powerful accessories that were the pillar to the world. The Tri-Ni-Set: weapons that were looked over by the Arcobalenos, the strongest infants of the cursed rainbow. The Tri-Ni-Set: composed of the Arcobaleno pacifiers, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings.

Even if many doubted the true value of the Tri-Ni-Set, deeming the power it promised as nothing but legends, the Mafia refused to acknowledge Byakuran Gesso's qualifications as the new owner of the Mare Ring. The idea that someone so inexperienced would inherit one of the three ultimate symbol of power when there were so many more older, more powerful and more qualified bosses out were outrageous. The Mafia bosses were prideful men— they will never allow a child trample over their authority— and they were greedy for the rings. The most insightful ones however objected for a different reason. These people saw the true dangers behind the seemingly young and inexperienced boss.

The Sky Arcobaleno of the time, Aria of the Giglio Nero Family was unusually grim upon hearing the news.

"Dark times are near. Such will be the consequence of _their_ decision."

At that time, none knew the true meaning of those words. In the Mafia, only a selected few knew of her power of foresight—her subordinate Gamma was not one of them.

(Later on, Gamma will forever berate himself for not identifying the silent resignation in Aria's words.)

And yet, despite the sheer amount of discontentment, neither the Vendice nor the Cervello's acted.

The Vindice —judges of the Mafia, the Watchmen of the Underworld.

They had found no reason to meddle with internal affairs of a Family, simply remaining silent.

The Cervello —long suspected to be related to the Tri-Ni-Set, although no proof was ever found.

They simply answered, "It is not our duty to judge the successor of the Mare ring."

No Family could go against the decisions of the Vendice, because they were Law. No amount of complaints worked, so the Mafia world was forced to accept Byakuran as the owner of the Sky Mare ring.

However, no one was able to comprehend why the Sky Arcobaleno Aria, one of those strongly against Byakuran, suddenly merged her Family, the Giglio Nero, with the Gesso Family. Thus, the Millefiore Family was formed, composed of the Black Spell, former Giglio Nero; and of the White spell, former Gesso.

And with this, the most powerful Family of that era was born.

Following that, Millefiore became the ruler of the underworld. Their power, their technology was unrivalled. Unknown to them, Byakuran possessed the absolute knowledge of the all parallel worlds. Science, technology, medicine, politics…

Byakuran soon took complete control of the part of the Mafia world, who were incapable of competing with the extent of Byakuran's knowledge. For many, it didn't come as a surprise when Byakuran declared war with the rest of the Mafia.

But it did shock them when Byakuran won.

There had been no one capable enough to stop Byakuran from acquiring the powers of the ultimate source, from gaining control of the Tri-Ni-Set.

But he didn't stop there. He moved on. To the other side of the world: the civilian world.

Upon realizing the threat, governments all over the world united and stood up against the rising Millefiore Family.

However, in the midst of the battle, Byakuran showed to the civilian world something that would ultimately decide his outcome: the powers of the box weapons and the Dying Will Flames. With no way to counter the Box Weapon technology, and with no mafia families of equal power to the Millefiore Family, the world felt into the clutches of Byakuran.

There was destruction, even long after the War was over.

* * *

 

In the New World, Byakuran changed the hierarchy of the society.

The people were divided in two classes: the Mafia, the elite who were privileged and had access to riches and power; and the Civilians, those normal people that have no power to climb on the ladders towards the Mafia.

To the civilians, all that was left were physically and psychologically wounded family and friends; ruins, disasters, famine, chaos... There was no order, except that of the absolute despotism of Byakuran Gesso. To the Mafia, life was beautiful: rich, feared, powerful... They had it all. And yet, it did not protect them from the harshness of competition. Murder, corruption, plots, backstabbing were common even in the Mafia world.

At the top stood Millefiore Family. They instilled fear with their powers. No one could oppose them. They were the absolute deciders of people's fate.

And the one behind everything, the puppeteer, was Byakuran.

Many rebellions had risen; but they were crushed down as fast as they started. Still, secretly, there were resistance groups planning a revolution, waiting for the right moment to strike. But they could only wait, as scattered as they were.

But no matter the possible threat of rebellions and the desperate citizens, Byakuran was not worried.

After all, there was no real threat, not like the ones he encountered in the parallel worlds.

Because in this world, the Vongola Family perished in the middle of the Ninth generation.

**Because in this world, there was no successor to the Vongola rings.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is a bit short. Next chap will be slightly longer.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think ;>


	2. 001: The New World

The sun was setting, tainting the horizon in a bleeding red. It was almost ironic how it symbolized the current state of the world. 

Dyed in blood.

There was no hope left.

It had been official. The end of the war, that is. Normally, it should be something to rejoice about, but it wasn't. Because they didn't win. Because they lost hope. Because they lost against _That Man_.

Standing against the debris of the War, a boy—a teen— looked up towards the horizon, where the sun was slowly drowned by the broken skyline. The dying glow of the sky somehow made him feel calm— his serene eyes reflecting its beautiful colors as the sun cast its long, growing shadows on the ground.  

Even the graves were affected by the light. The two improvised graves that belonged to the boy's parents.

There were no beautiful decorations, no vivid flowers to honor the dead, only two grotesque rocks. There were no bodies buried underneath; those were long lost amidst the chaos. There was no name, no inscription— the boy didn't want one, because the prospect of someone erasing it one day would make his heart die all over again. It was better to leave it blank.

But they were what was left of his parents.

The teen didn't cry.

It wasn't because his tears were long dried. It wasn't because he got over their death.

There was simply none. Nothing. Not a single drop.

(Why couldn't he even cry for his own parents?)

Unshed tears are more painful than actual ones.

The only solace left for the boy was the sky. His father used to tell him how he was their sky. He used to think it was a childish comparison; but now, the words made sense.

Fists curled into a ball, he closed his eyes and tried to picture what his parents would want for him now. Happiness? A life full of joy? He frowned. No, there would not be any happiness under _his_ reign. Even if his parents wanted him to be oblivious to the strife and heartbreak _he_ has caused, he couldn't forget his hatred towards _him_... he'd taken away his beloved parents after all.

If _he_ died, it would be justice.

"Even if it takes a lifetime..." His voice was a whisper on the wind, brimming with sorrow and the need for revenge. However immature his features were, his words quickly defined his place in the adult, or, more suitably, the mafia world.

"I will bring you down, Byakuran."

And Tsunayoshi Sawada's fate was sealed.

* * *

**Four years later, 004 M.E**

A six year old boy walked through the debris, his senses alert and his eyes sharp. His sight scanned his surroundings, circled the fifty meters space around him. He was looking for a prey, a source of income that can feed him and his little sister for the day. It was still early and there wasn't enough people for him to steal without being caught. But it would soon be full of people. The morning was still young; he still had hope to find the best way to get something until the end of the day.

He waited for a bit, trying to go by unnoticed (not that he needed, because boys like him were an usual sight), before he spotted the perfect target.

It was a middle-age woman, slightly distracted by whatever thoughts she had in mind as she navigated in the crowd.

He slowly crept toward the woman slipping in between the growing crowd with as much expertise a child his age could muster. She did not appear rich, however distraction means he had a high chance of succeeding. (It also meant that, even if he was caught, then he still had a chance of escaping with his life.) When at last he was near enough, he reached over to grab the bag and to be ready to escape. But suddenly, he collided into the mass of people. Or, more specifically, into someone. 

The boy stumbled to the ground, landing hard on his knees. His goal quickly shuffled herself away until she was out of reach, drowned by the crowd. But it didn't matter anymore because _oh no he just bumped into someone and-_

"Kids these days!" He thought he heard that someone curse gruffly. Then, the stranger's tone suddenly sounded more calm and apologetic, "You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of something."

The boy tried to not care for it, but he was truly afraid of what to come. In a world like theirs, where the adults, _the Mafia_ ruled, it was constantly surrounded by danger. In a situation like this, anything could happen. He could get beaten up, or worse, being made to _disappear_...

The aching from his knees made him wince as he slowly got back up, trying not to think about the consequence that were to come.

"Oi, you." The boy caught a whiff of a foul-smelling cigarette before he was yanked up by the back of his shirt. The boy trembled in fear, eyes darting around for an escape as soon as... no, _if_ he was let go. As soon as that terrifying thought entered his mind, his survival instincts began to scream at him to flee. Now escape was all he thought of, and he began writhing the persons' grasp, trying to break free.

"Hey! Stop that, kid! People are starting to stare." Truthfully, there were only a few that would; after all, it was a daily occurrence. Most of them preferred quickly walking past them, as if not noticing them at all, because no one wanted to be involved in anything troublesome.

(In this age, getting involved was dangerous. Getting involved meant death.)

Not wishing to further anger the man, the boy nodded. The adult set the boy down on his feet, but kept a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, preventing him from running.

"You-" the stranger sighed when he felt the young boy tremble under his grasp. Grumbling, he searched his pockets and pulled something out. The boy immediately closed his eyes, refusing to see the weapon the stranger pulled out to harm him... to _kill_ him. But he couldn't die... If he died then, what about his sister? His sister was too young for this world, she would die if-

"Open your eyes, brat," the man ordered. The boy complied, albeit shakily.

His eyes widened however when they landed on the single sheet of money the stranger held.

He looked at the man, unbelieving anyone one would do such a thing. This was enough for a week of food!

He shakily reached for that piece of printed paper, and grabbed it quickly before clutching it in protection. He looked hesitantly at the man.

From underneath that heavy clothing that hid the upper part of his face, the man smiled a little.

"Go."

The boy didn't have to be told twice before he ran away, all happy, clutching and hiding his prized possession like a lifeline.

He never once wondered why, in such a world, a man would be nice enough to give him money. He never wondered why those men were clad in such sinister robes, hiding away their faces. He never wondered why they acted suspiciously, like those Terrorists _Byakuran-sama_ had always warned the population about.

There was only one thing he cared. His little sister would survive for a few more days to come.

As the stranger watched the boy go, his companions came to him.

One of them, his boss, inquired. "Again, Hayato?"

The stranger nodded.

His companions only inclined their heads back.

They knew. He should have reprimanded the boy for stealing. They should have scolded him for doing a bad thing and tell him to be a better, nicer boy. He probably would have, but 'Hayato' didn't. And his companions didn't say a thing.

Because they knew, in this world, there was nothing else to do if you wanted to survive.

They can only give the boy some money, and hope the kid might fare a bit better tomorrow, but they can't stop such young and innocent child from stealing.

That is, until they change this world—

His boss called out.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer but still short. Honestly it's actually refreshing to write short chaps, as mine are always so long. Anyway, that's all the stored up chaps for now. Slow updates after this as UF is m y priority. Leave a review and tell me what you think?


End file.
